My Life With You
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: One-shot.Yami finally has his own body and his own life...and the freedom to live it with whomever he wants. Disclaimers inside.


**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI OR IT'S MY LIFE BY BON JOVI.**

**This is an after Ceremonial Battle set songfic where Yami has his own body. Yami finally decides that it's time to stop hiding inside Yugi and take control of his life (I guess imagine that Yugi likes Rebecca instead of Tea XD).**

It was finally time….he could wait no longer….this was HIS life now…he had to live it the way HE wanted.

Yami clenched his jaw firmly as he walked down the evening Domino City streets, ignoring the drooling fangirls, and even a few fanboys, as he went. He knew they all recognized him as Yugi Mutou, the world-renowned duelist….but that wasn't exactly true. He WASN'T Yugi anymore….he was his own person. It was hard getting used to that.

Though Yami was almost identical to Yugi, he had some distinctive differences. He was a little taller with a muscled yet slender build as well as attractively paler skin. Red, blonde and black hair stuck out in slick spikes and his eyes were the color of fresh blood, lined with gorgeous ebony lashes that seemed to accentuate them even more. His voice was deeper too, with an alluring sound to it that could go from charismatic to dripping with lethal venom if he was angry. Right now, the former Pharaoh was wearing his usual black muscle shirt with dark jeans, studded belts, and the famous black choker. He was not wearing the Millennium Puzzle, however, having lost it in the pyramid cave-in….but he really didn't care about that.

To be perfectly honest, Yami thought that it was a HUGE relief not to have that accursed thing clinging to his neck, bringing him trouble whenever the wrong people laid eyes on it. It was gone now….and he could finally live his life as a sixteen-year-old young man rather than a king who was destined to constantly save the world from certain destruction.

A roguish smile played on Yami's lips. He was done….no more being devastated over losing his friends….no more struggling to keep the faith in times of strife….no more hiding within someone else….it was HIS life now. He could live it the way he wanted.

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted._

_A silent prayer for faith-departed._

_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd._

_You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud._

_It's my life._

_It's now or never._

_I ain't gonna live forever._

_I just wanna live while I'm alive._

_It's my life._

_My heart is like an open highway._

_Like Frankie said I did it my way._

_I just wanna live while I'm alive._

_It's…my…LIFE._

Rounding a corner and ignoring a few squealing fangirls, the Pharaoh let his mind wander back to past events….events in which HE'D taken charge. Somehow, it never seemed to work out for him. When he'd taken control of Yugi during his match at Duelist Kingdom with Kaiba….he'd nearly killed his opponent going against his host's wishes. During his duel with Rafael….Yami had forced Yugi's consciousness back into the recesses of his heart…..and fallen to the darkness because of it. Even when dueling Weevil Underwood atop the train, he'd ignored Tea's pleas to stop attacking….and therefore lost them the time of getting off the train before it fell off a cliff….

Yami's sighed thoughtfully as his thoughts continued. Right as he'd thought there was no way he could make decisions on his own without hurting himself or someone else….he'd taken that little excursion of the past. He'd lived his life as Pharaoh….and finally proven to himself that he COULD lead. He never backed down….and that was what got them through that horrid war that desecrated Egypt.

_This is for those who stood their ground._

_For Tommy and Gina, who never backed down._

_Tomorrow's gettin' harder, make no mistake._

_Luck ain't even lucky, gotta make your own breaks._

_It's my life._

_It's now or never._

_I ain't gonna live forever._

_I just wanna live while I'm alive._

_It's my life._

_My heart is like an open highway._

_Like Frankie said, I did it my way._

_I just wanna live while I'm alive._

_It's…MY…LIFE._

All of these memories, trials, and errors….seemed irrelevant, however, when compared to the choice he had to make now. The decision….that sent a jolt of terror through his none-too-easily scared heart. He had to tell HER….how he felt…had to fight back the fear and potential disapproval of others…and take control of this area of his life.

Tea Gardner….a beauteous aspiring dancer with chocolate, shoulder-length tresses, black-lashed eyes of sapphire, and a sweet, cheery disposition. She was intelligent and feisty….but possessed a soul of such purity and light that the Pharaoh had never seen. This was one of the greatest reasons he was so deeply in love with her….her spotless heart of light….attracted his tainted heart of darkness.

Tea had always been there for him. Even when he fell to the darkness and all his other friends were obviously resentful….she never hesitated to place a reassuring hand on his stress-tensed shoulders….and give him a gentle, loving smile that made his heart do somersaults every time. He wanted her by his side so badly…he'd ALWAYS wanted her by his side….now it was time to try to make that desire a reality. It was time to take control.

The Pharaoh smiled when he finally reached his destination. It was a small, red-bricked building with quaint little steps leading to a white door. It was a small dance studio for young girls, a place that Tea had been working in after she'd lost her job at Burger World. She found she liked this job a heck of a lot better….not only was it related to her passion, but she didn't have to deal with any perverted male customers.

Twisting the brass doorknob, Yami slowly stepped inside the building. He found himself in a simple entryway leading to another room that was walled with mirrors. A dozen or so little girls dressed in pink leotards and tutus were all practicing simple ballet movements, giggling and grinning as they mimicked the movements of their teacher. Looking around, the Pharaoh caught sight of Tea. Dressed in skin-tight gray leggings and a light pink spaghetti strap top, she was going through a stack of dance music CD's, casting happy smiles at the little girls every so often.

Eventually, Yami was able to get the girl's attention by waving and giving his usual small smile. She beamed at him, pointed at a wall clock, and held up a hand, signaling that she would get off work on five minutes. The Egyptian teen nodded and left the building, leaning against the brick wall in the studio's alley way.

He couldn't help but prefer it here as opposed to the lamp-lit porch. It was quiet, dark….private. Sighing, the Pharaoh closed his eyes, fighting off the anxiety that was building up. He couldn't back down….he had to be confident, determined….just like he always was. His jaw tensed….and he took a deep breath when he heard the sound of Tea's graceful footsteps trotting down the brick steps.

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out._

_Don't bend don't break, baby, don't back down._

_It's my life._

_It's now or never._

_I ain't gonna live forever._

_I just wanna live while I'm alive._

_It's my live._

_My heart is like an open highway._

_Like Frankie said, I did it my way._

_I just wanna live while I'm alive._

_IT'S…MY…LIFE!_

Smiling brightly, Tea approached him in his alley way perch and said,

"Hey, how's it going, Yami? Is something wrong?"

Yami smiled back and shook his head. "Nothing's wrong….I just wanted to talk to you…alone….and I wasn't sure where else I could do that."

"Oh…" the brunette's eyes widened….and Yami thought he saw a faint blush color her porcelain cheeks. He had no way of knowing that her heart was racing like a train….that she was desperately hoping…for something she'd given up on a long time ago. She shivered slightly, rubbing her bare arms in the cool, evening breeze….and her blush only deepened in shade when Yami tore off his own jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

The Pharaoh cleared his throat. This was it….his final move….his last chance to take control of his life. He reached out…and took the dancer's soft, delicate hands in his gentle, strong ones.

"Tea…..from the moment we first met….I knew that there was something special about you….something I'd never seen before in anyone else. You're so pure….you care about everyone…even when they don't appreciate it. You are….everything I admire in a person….and much, much more…"

To finish this statement, Yami pulled Tea close….and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was quick and sweet so that he could pull away and nervously take in her reaction.

The brunette's eyes that he hadn't even realized had been closed opened slowly….and she looked like she was about to burst into happy tears, beaming….and unable to verbally express just how thrilled she was.

Taking this reaction as positive, Yami grinned and crushed his mouth against hers again, backing her against the brick wall. He deepened the kiss, emitting a deep groan as her body molded against his. Tea moaned happily, wrapping her slender arms around his bare shoulders while his hands settled at her hips. After a moment, she broke away slightly and spoke to him in a soft voice, eyes, half-lidded.

"You're sure you don't mind being with me…? I mean after all…you DO have a life to live…."

"It's MY life…." Yami growled huskily, lips moving provokingly against hers. "And I want to live it…with you…."

**I hope you liked it and please review :). Please no flames. I'm probably going to do a Vexshipping next….but I can't make up my mind XD.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR IT'S MY LIFE**


End file.
